<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>泥沼 by HeliconNuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049531">泥沼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliconNuo/pseuds/HeliconNuo'>HeliconNuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eastern Promises (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliconNuo/pseuds/HeliconNuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirill/Nikolai Luzhin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>泥沼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>听到Nikolai死讯的时候，Kirill在洗澡。<br/>
这似乎有些荒诞、不够庄重。在Kirill最初的想象里，Nikolai的讣告应该由身穿正装、正襟危坐的他收取，以此配得上他所有的哀伤与悼念，配得上他们曾经共享过的高位，曾经一起刀尖舔血的那些日子。<br/>
收音机的声音透过哗啦啦、热腾腾的水流，传进Kirill的耳朵里时已经变得断断续续，但他还是一下子捕捉到了“Александр”这个字眼，那是Nikolai真正的名字，即使在他们最无所顾忌、Kirill认为彼此毫无隐瞒的日子里，Nikolai也只向他透露过那么一回。<br/>
他立刻关上了淋浴器开关，朝着收音机所在的桌子迈了一步。正是这一步，使得热度从Kirill身上急速逃开，汗毛的竖立让他打了一个激灵之后迅速冷静下来。<br/>
是的，这是Nikolai的死讯，就像一支不偏不倚的箭，正中了命运的红心。Kirill赤身裸体坐在浴室里，从脱掉的衬衣里掏出一根雪茄，点好，放进嘴里。这个过程耗费了10秒钟。这个速度绝对不算快，甚至可以说有些迟缓。他不禁有些怨恨自己，在这么多年过去之后，仍旧因为Nikolai而变得异常、毫不受控。但他更加怨恨Nikolai，因为他知道能够杀死Nikolai的只有他不合时宜的心慈手软。</p><p>Kirill决定要去那家酒馆。<br/>
它没什么装修、墙面灰黄。但Kirill失势后最初躲藏的地方就是这里，俯仰之间全是他一呼一吸的痕迹。那些日子里他失魂落魄、颠三倒四，在醉酒与打斗中才勉强接受了Nikolai的背叛。也是这个时期，他认识了Julia。<br/>
Julia是个典型的英国女人，外表端正严肃，情绪乍看之下隐藏得严严实实。但她内心里却藏着不可告人的疯狂与下流心思——本来，能够来到这里的女人，就不能指望她是什么正派货色。Kirill记得他曾伏在Julia的身上，她耸动着的双乳滑溜溜、汗淋淋，足够成为任何女人的骄傲。他曾握着那对坚实的乳房匍匐在她身下的密林，汗液从发丝滴到女人的腹沟。<br/>
他匍匐在她的双峰上方，发着狠劲，却无法勃起。<br/>
记忆不自觉地飘到了多年以前，他为了测试Nikolai是不是个基佬而亲眼看他与一个女人交媾。是父亲的主意，但观看过程很难说没有带着任何私心。那个女人甚至还只是个女孩的年纪，或因羞耻或因恐惧而将脑袋死命地埋在胸前。而Nikolai活像一只鬣狗，在她身上抽插个不停。那段记忆隔了许多年仍旧泛着隔夜咖啡一般的酸苦味——理智和情感都被“不是同类”的现实击碎，只剩下情欲似温泉水般慢慢爬遍全身。<br/>
Kirill便是靠着这段回忆，让他的生殖器抬了头。</p><p>他没和Julia睡过几次。<br/>
那个女人身上有着极强的侵略性和占有欲，得到一个人便要得到他的身心。很快她就发现了Kirill不可能真正属于她，无论是心理上还是生理上。<br/>
Kirill记得他最后一次见到Julia的情形。那是夏天，毫无疑问。Kirill还记得正午的热量使得Julia的汗液出奇的多，粘的他也黏乎乎，而酒馆里那间逼仄的房间充斥着两人的体味。一次高潮之后，Julia翻身爬到床边穿衣服，而Kirill兴致缺缺，但也对Julia难得的容易满足感到惊奇：“不再来一回了吗？”<br/>
“以后我都不会再来了。”她扭头看Kirill，“你这个恶心的、该死的基佬。”<br/>
她爱他。这件事Kirill也是后来才想明白。让她用上全身力气恶狠狠地说出这句话的，不是愤怒和恨意，而恰恰是爱慕。<br/>
但那个时候，“基佬”一词触怒了Kirill。她触碰到了他最隐秘的恐惧、他的原罪、他无数次从睡梦中惊醒的根源。<br/>
于是他将正在梳头的Julia一把抓了过来，牢牢压在床上，掐着她的脖颈，直到红白相间的手指印给了他安慰。<br/>
他将满头乱发、咳个不停的Julia留在了床上，那就是他们的最后一面。</p><p>Kirill现在满脑子都是Nikolai那树根一般的器官、他丰毅的脸庞、似笑非笑的眉眼和被风吹动的短碎发。Kirill有多少次次溺在这种回忆里达到高潮，也就有多少次体味过之后的孤寂带来的心痛难当。<br/>
他从未拥有过Nikolai，哪怕是一次完整的夜晚。<br/>
最接近的一次应该是那次醉酒。他早已习惯了被父亲掌掴，不觉得这有多么难以忍受。但Nikolai却显得十足十的惊讶，他看了看Kirill的父亲，又看了看瘫在椅子里说胡话的Kirill，像是难以相信这是一对成年父子间的相处方式。Nikolai离开的时候，即使醉得像一滩烂泥的Kirill也辨认出了他眼睛里的怜悯——怜悯，是距离爱多么近的一种情感。<br/>
得知Nikolai死讯的震惊慢慢褪去之后，Kirill发现自己并不能触碰到心底里属于Nikolai的那一份悲伤，就像丢失了开启宝匣的钥匙——它藏得太久了，早已变得蒙污纳垢。情感不如这些场景的记忆鲜明，但它们连绵、叠加的供给使Kirill感到飨足<br/>
最后一次见到Nikolai是什么时候呢？Kirill抿了一口酒，就着浓烈酒味对口腔的刺激想起了当时口舌里的血腥味：他腹部受了一枪，但所幸避开了要害。他掠走了Anna，以此和Nikolai谈条件，乞求他放过自己。这点小把戏在Nikolai那里当然是徒劳，但Kirill知道他的弱点，他将此视作一次赌博——赌Nikolai不忍心对他下手，也赌Nikolai知道自己再成不了什么威胁，宁愿他以胁迫Anna的方式脱身。<br/>
他赌赢了。自那之后，Kirill就预见到了Nikolai终会死于心慈手软。</p><p>那天，Kirill又久违地喝得醉醺醺，几乎被巡夜的警察盯上——要知道，他在Julia离开之后已经开始学着变得本分，现在的邻里认识的是沉默寡言但心思不坏的好人Kirill。<br/>
他歪歪扭扭地走回居所，又歪歪扭扭地上楼，最后一头栽在床上。<br/>
梦境里，Kirill再次看到了火红浑圆的太阳。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>